Private Party
by Starry-EyedandStormy
Summary: Formal Party at a Penthouse in Cloethmose on Tripstanaro 3 tonight at eight o'clock sharp. See you then, Sweetie. x


**A quick one-shot here inspired by (of all things) a scene at the end of the Space Mountain roller coaster in Disney World. You pass scenes from various planets, and the last one is of what appears to be a futuristic penthouse on some other planet. This fic was all I could think of when I saw it.**

* * *

_Formal Party at a Penthouse in Cloethmose on Tripstanaro 3 tonight at eight o'clock sharp. See you then, Sweetie. x_

The Doctor looked at the message on the psychic paper again. Beneath the message there was a set of coordinates.

He was standing in his vast wardrobe in the TARDIS, trying to decide what to wear. Well, really, trying to decide what he would look best in for River. He wasn't always the best at fancy parties because of his often childish behavior, but he'd always try for River...

He smiled to himself as he pulled out his suit with tails and the top hat that he'd worn that day in Berlin when she'd killed him for the first time. Yes, it would do nicely. Although she pretended otherwise, the Doctor knew that it was actually one of River's favorite outfits of his.

"It beats the tweed any day, my love..." she'd told him once.

He finished dressing and then piloted the TARDIS to the exact coordinates River had sent him. Maybe for once he would be on time... but he didn't dare hope that.

He stepped out of the TARDIS doors to find himself in what appeared to be an apartment, hopefully a penthouse. He appeared to be in the correct location, but there was one problem... there was no one there.

...Actually, there was exactly _one_ other person there, but he didn't notice at first.

He jumped a bit when he saw River. She was wearing a long, black cocktail dress with a slit up the one side that reached midway up her thigh, revealing black silk stockings and black, _very high_ stilettos. The top of the showed quite a bit of skin, but it was still tasteful. She was lounging on a white and chrome, minimalistic couch with one arm draped over the back cushions and the other holding a martini, and she had her feet up on the cushion next to her.

"_Hello, Sweetie," _she basically purred.

The Doctor smiled a bit. "Hi, honey. I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this?" she responded with a raise of one eyebrow.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "On time, actually. Eight PM on the dot..."

River shook her head and laughed. "An extremely odd occurrence for you, my love."

"Am I on time though? I mean, where is everyone else? The other guests..."

River stood up and sauntered over to him and handed him a drink. "These _are_ all of the guests," she said softly with a small smirk.

The Doctor's eyes widened a bit. "Oh! ...Alright then. ...Why did it matter if it was formal then?"

River began to twiddle with his bowtie. "It's been too long since I've seen you all dressed up." She smoothed his lapels. "Besides, I was already dressed up, and with no place to go too, " she continued with a pout and a glance up at the Doctor's face.

The Doctor turned a bit red at this insinuation. _Really, I'm over 1,100 years old, and she can still make me act like the awkward adolescent boy..._

River noticed his blush and stepped back from him for a moment. "Doctor, when are we?"

He shook his head and reached out for her hand, which she placed in his, and he proceeded to bend over and kiss it. While he was still stooped over her hand, he looked up to her, locking her eyes with his. "At a good enough time. I've done Utah, both times, and I've..." he stopped for a moment. "...I've done Manhattan."

River's eyes softened a bit. "They both said to give you their love. I visited recently to drop off the first draft of the book." She moved her hand so she was grasping his firmly, and she took her other hand and gently stroked the side of his face. "Do you need anything, my love? I promised them I'd take care of you..."

He suddenly moved and took River into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "No, I just need you. I came here to see you and be with you."

River placed both of her arms around his neck and gently grabbed at his hair to pull his head away from her shoulder so she could place her lips on his. They stood there, locked in their passionate kiss for a few minutes until they needed air. Once they had caught their breath, their lips were locked again as their hands stroked all over the other's body. River undid the Doctor's bowtie, and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. When they stopped for air again, they looked at each other's faces and saw the passion and wicked gleams in each other's eyes, but also the endless amounts of love.

After a moment or two the Doctor smirked and said to River, "So... formal wear?"

She smirked in return, "Oh Sweetie, it's not the wearing it that's the fun part... it's taking it off..."


End file.
